Who Do I Love More?
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Lovina finds herself confused on matters of the heart. Belgium/Romano/Spain Threeway relationship. Nyo!Romano, Nyo!NorthItaly.


Lovina sighed as she stared at the two pictures in front of her.

Antonio stood smiling in the sun outside in front of the big tree that was just outside of the school in the one picture that rested on her desk.

Emma had her arms wrapped around Lovina as she was laughing in the other picture.

How could she explain herself?

Emma had left for a trip a while ago, and very rarely had they been in contact during it.

Antonio presented himself with a simple request of studying together,

Felicia said something that made Lovina question just what she and Antonio were.

Then he kissed her, and she kissed back, surrenduring to the emotions inside her.

Now, she sat here wondering why and questioning her choices.

She loved Emma, they had been dating for a long time, and best friends for longer.

No one knew that the two girls swung that way or had been going out,

Lovina had been lonely; was that why she had strayed?

She thought of Antonio, of new, the way he made her feel special, and the way it felt to kiss him, a boy.

She had never thought that it was possible for her to like any guy this way.

How could she explain herself to them both?  
Lovina wanted them both; it wasn't simply one or the other.

Should she choose the woman that she had grown up with as well as loved for a long time, or the man that she had just recently met and fell for?

Life seemed unfair, springing this on her.

Lovina Vargas stared at the pictures before her, and tried to make a decision.

One or the other, she couldn't have both despite what her heart wanted or desired.

Would they accept her and her feelings?

They would surely reject her as love was supposed to exist between two people, not three or for three.

She glanced out the window at the darkened sky filled with stars.

Could she make such an impossible seeming decision?

Lovina wondered; wasn't she supposed to choose Emma who was familiar to her?

Was she supposed to choose Antonio as she could be bored of Emma, it was seen as much more right, or because Emma had made her lonely by leaving and communicating rarely?

She couldn't blame everything on her girlfriend.

She also couldn't blame everything on Antonio or her own self.

Things just happened to end up this way, and now she had to deal with it.

Lovina sighed and stood up to possibly go to bed or call Emma when her phone rang.

"Emma?" She asked, feeling that may be she and Emma were on the same page.

"Sorry, it's not your best friend." Antonio chuckled, and oh, Lovina could see what Antonio had to be looking like in her head.

She loved him too much, was too attracted to him; could she ever destroy this blossoming romance?

"What did you want?" Lovina had to know.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Antonio asked her.

She wanted to, but how could she when she was still dating Emma?  
"I'll have to think about it." That should save her some time.

Antonio hung up soon after, disappointed with her answer.

Emma called which reminded Lovina of how she felt about her beloved girlfriend.

She had to get the two of them together in one place to talk to them.

Lovina had no idea how to tell them about her feelings.

She agreed the next day for a 'study date' in the library for the two that she had feelings for.

When she arrived, Emma was waiting for her, and even had flowers just for Lovina.

An apology was on Emma's lips, but Lovina silenced it.

Lovina wondered how long it would be before Antonio shown up, and frantically started to pace.

Antonio arrived dazed and confused, wondering what Lovina needed and seeing both girls: Lovina pacing and Emma sitting.

"What did you need, Lovina?" He felt too nervous to address her by her nickname while Emma was there.

"Sit down." Lovina commanded, motioning towards Emma.

Antonio did as he was told.

"I wanted to tell you both something." She paused here as she saw them glaring at each other.

"What is it?" Emma asked with her best attempt at cheeriness despite the dread that she felt.

"I have fallen for both of you." Lovina gulped.

"What? I thought that you didn't like boys like that?" Emma was startled and seemingly scared to death.

"I didn't know you liked Emma." Antonio muttered.

"I love you both. Can you share me? I tried to choose, but I couldn't." Lovina was very worried about this.

"If it makes you happy." Emma told her, deciding that she could do this for her.

"Si." Antonio was determined to make sure that Lovina was happy as well.

"Thank you." Lovina collapsed in her now lovers' arms.


End file.
